Me, You, Us
by EmilyRosenberg95
Summary: Okay guys this my first fan fiction (quite excited whoop whoop) aha, i owned nadda actually i own Brooke stokes that is all. Go easy on me but comment are welcome.


You, Me, Us

Lindsey looked through the gap curtain, full house the school hall was full with mum, dad and kids. Panic, her Mom and Dad was sat in the third row back they were in deep conversation. She blew out a large sigh. She turned to Brooke Stokes her best friend.

"I can't do this, I just can't" she rushed out

"Yes you can, you'll be amazing, and you've worked hard and how long for?" Brooke reassured.

"Weeks maybe months" Lindsey shook her knees as they grew weak.

"Right you go out there and show them what ya got" Brooke demanded.

"Right places everyone" Mrs Whitehall shouted clapping her hands.

Lindsey signed once again, one of her classmates passed her a mic. She stood in position in center stage, she stole one last glance at Brooke who smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Lindsey smiled and winked. Then the curtains where pulled when her name was announced. She was greeted by scream and cheers. She glanced at her parents who were on their feet.. As the music started her fears and nerves disappeared.

_You've got the words to change a nation_  
_but you're biting your tongue_  
_You've spent a lifetime stuck in silence_  
_afraid you'll say something wrong_  
_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on._  
_You've got a heart as loud as lions_  
_so why let your voice be tamed_  
_Baby we're a little different_  
_there's no need to be ashamed_  
_You've got the light to fight the shadows_  
_so stop hiding it away_  
_Come on, come on_  
_I wanna sing_  
_I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out._  
_So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_At night we're waking up the neighbours_  
_while we sing away the blues_  
_Making sure that we're remembered_  
_Yeh, cos we all matter too_  
_If the truth has been forbidden_  
_then we're breaking all the rules_  
_So come on, come on_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Let's get the TV and the radio_  
_to play our tune again_  
_It's 'bout time we got some air play of our version of events_  
_There's no need to be afraid_  
_I will sing with you my friend_  
_Come on, come on_  
_I wanna sing_  
_I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oooh_  
_We're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful ?_  
_Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_So take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people_  
_So when did we all get so fearful?_  
_Now we're finally finding our voices_  
_Just take a chance, come help me sing this_  
_I wanna sing_  
_I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_  
_I wanna sing_  
_I wanna shout_  
_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_  
_So put it in all of the papers, I'm not afraid_  
_They can read all about it_  
_Read all about it, oh_

Lindsey lowered her mic and smiled. She glanced at her parents who were on their feet. She poked her tongue out to her father who chuckled back. Once the curtains where closed Lindsey dropped her mic and ran into Brooke's arms.

"OMG you were great, amazing" Brooke gushed.

"Yeah you sure" Lindsey breathed.

"Of course I'm sure, seriously you were incredible" Brooke reassured.

"Aww thanks B, you're the best" Lindsey gushed as she gave Brooke a tight hug.

"Where is she, Cath where gunna be late the ticket runs out in 6 minutes" Gil huffed.

"Gil would you stop whining it not attractive" Cath signed grabbing the keys.

" You wouldn't be saying that if we get a ticket" Gil smirked.

"No your right I wouldn't because I wouldn't be the one paying it" Catherine smirked in return.

He poked out his tongue causing her to chuckle. Lindsey pushed her way through the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry. MOVE" She became inpatient. She saw her parent stood by exit.

"Dad, Mom" She shouted.

She ran into the Dad arms.

"Honey I'm so proud of you" He held her tight.

"Really?" She asked.

She glanced lovingly into her dads eyes, she could see the pride in his eyes. She didn't care other people of her, her family or her life. If her parents where proud and loved her nothing, nobody else mattered. Just her, Gil Grissom, Catherine Grissom that's what mattered. Family only mattered.


End file.
